


Haruhi’s true love

by Demon_Butler4



Category: One Punch Man, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Butler4/pseuds/Demon_Butler4
Summary: Whenever our favorite heroine is down in the dumps she tries to cheer herself up but she can’t always do it alone ....





	1. Chapter 1

Normal POV 

The was sun shining brightly on the quiet, snow covered park, we were the only people in sight. The people that normally crowded the streets were absent . Haruhi has used of her magic to repel humans away from her just in case.So here she sat, her on the furthest, lowest swing all alone. She had to admit she wanted comfort but that obviously troubled the dragon girl.

Earlier that day : 

The twins began to tease Haruhi like they normally did. However, they were annoying her to no end about wanting her to play "dress up" after club time that day. She told them that she couldn't today. So, what did the twins try to do for the rest of the day until club time? They tried to convince her to join. They were awfully annoying.

Classes soon finished. Haruhi thought that she could possibly get a break when she got to the club room. But, NO! The twins were still trying to bug her, but someone else had already joined them. It was the small loli-shota host. In a normal voice, he had asked if she wanted to join him for cake. She had politely declined. She had barely taken three steps, before the small host was once again in her face, though this time he had his charms going. The small host asked once more if she would like to eat some strawberry cake with him. She had to decline once more. This caused the small blond host to pout and cry.

She was already late in getting ready for the day. Of course, the Host Club's vice president had noticed that the scholarship student was late. But, making Honey cry like he was doing, added one more thing. Therefore, it was a bit of a surprise when Kyoya told Haruhi that he had raised her debt up twice: once for being late, and once for making Honey cry. This added some fuel onto Haruhi's mood. She lashed out a slight bit, asking why he was adding onto her debt for Honey. She had to tell the vice president that she had declined him politely. TWICE! That confession out of the way, only resulted in Haruhi's debt growing again. Yelling at her senpai and for neglecting to be a 'gentleman'.

When her hosting session was over, everyone resumed in the antics of bothering her. The twins still tried to get her to go to their house. Tamaki had decided to start rushing over to her, though a glare sent from her sent him to his corner of woe for a few minutes. Kyoya was still sitting on his laptop. Doing nothing to stop the twins. Honey had returned back to his gloomy state of being shot down earlier by Haruhi. Haruhi had actually voiced out to Mori to see if he was going to do something about the twins. When all he did was grunt and look towards her smaller senpai, a meaning that he wasn't going to help her at all, added a bit more fuel. So, she shook the twins off, somehow on her own.

Tamaki had noticed that Haruhi was finally free of the twins, so he got up and started yelling at the top of his lungs, "DAUGHTER! Do you need Daddy to give you a ride home tonight? Or, perhaps the two of us could go do some daddy-daughter bonding tonight!"

The more Tamaki rambled on about being HER father, she was at the explosion point.

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" That was with enough force that took up a quarter of her rage from the day. But, Haruhi continued on.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are definitely NOT my father! You need to learn that as much.

Kyoya-senpai, I wish you would not add things that I have no control over to my debt!

Hikaru and Kaoru, I refuse to be your dress up doll today!

Honey-senpai, please don't pester me about eating cake.

Mori-senpai, you really need to say more than just grunts! I am not a mind reader!"

After that whole rant, Haruhi had collapsed. It had spent her energy to be yelling. But, the yelling to get rid of the anger at all the hosts, led to the depression she had. 

After the ordeal Haruhi went to a park nearby her apartment. It seemed pretty abandoned but she could honestly care less .   
Haruhi walked around the park trying to destress herself but all the bad thoughts just kept swirling around her head. Some time later she had found the swings and sat by herself hoping for someone to come for her .


	2. We meet again

The feeling of worthlessness she had ignored for an hour crept back into her shoulders and she sighed in defeat. A vibration in her pocket stopped the oncoming groan of frustration.

Flipping the phone open she had assumed it was one of the boys asking her to come back to ouran. She was pleasantly surprised to see her old childhood friend had messaged her instead. 'Free to talk?' it read in English.

She debated telling her that she couldn't, that she wasn't feeling good. Her mind supplied her with excuse after excuse. It was her heart that one though. She needed someone right now. She needs a friend who would just talk to her and make her laugh.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️Garou♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

               
Garou: "Hey babe wanna hang out ? ""

Haruhi : " Sure I'd like that ! "

Garou: " Alright babe can't wait for you to come over ."

Haruhi : " Okay bye darling! 

 

Haruhi shuts her phone and gets up from the swing .  
"Gotta find somewhere to transform !"Haruhi thought

Haruhi stands up and starts she runs around the park.

"Damn..it there isn't anywhere i can change....Hey a cave !"

Haruhi goes inside the cave . She closes her eyes 

"I'm Going to be a dragon girl all the way home...I'm going to be a dragon girl all the way home...I'm going to be a dragon girl all the way home .."  
Haruhi kept repeating the same phrase over and over again until she started to glow a pink aura.  
Haruhi beautiful human form started to morph ,she began to grow to horns on top of her head , fluffy wings , a tail started to form behind her. 

A pink whirlwind had engulfed her  
Transforming her into a beautiful dragon

 

Haruhi started to flap her wings she roared into the center of the sky .  
She had opened a gate to the other side of Japan.

"I'm coming darling just wait please..."  
Haruhi whispered to herself.


End file.
